In machines known until now, the water reservoir is mounted in a position adjacent the upright and/or the infusion head and hence can give rise, during its filling, to spilling or undesirable pouring adapted to leak into the housing and come into contact with the electric components. Moreover, these overflows soil the surface condition of the housing.
To overcome these major drawbacks, manufacturers have made removable water reservoirs thereby permitting the user to fill them outside the housing. However, such reservoirs must be carefully returned to position and give rise to valves and connections of the self-sealing type whose reliability declines as a result of too many uses. Moreover, the problem of filling these reservoirs in the course of operation is not solved and gives rise to the problem stated above.